


A Very Destiel Christmas

by Dean_loves_Cas_forever



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Family Destiel, M/M, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-11
Updated: 2015-12-11
Packaged: 2018-05-06 05:10:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5404223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dean_loves_Cas_forever/pseuds/Dean_loves_Cas_forever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just some Destiel Christmas fluff :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Very Destiel Christmas

Aiden sat at the top of the stairs waiting for his papa to wake up, the young boy had been awake since 7am. 

"Aiden? What are you doing awake so early?" Cas asked as his son. 

"Waiting for Papa to wake." Aiden said as Cas lifted the boy to rest on his hip. Cas chuckled and sleepily walked down to the kitchen, Cas started to make himself a coffee while Aiden tiredly laid his head on his papa's shoulder. "When Daddy home?" Aiden asked sadly. 

"I don't know, Aiden, soon." Cas replied uncertainly. Dean had been away for work for the past two months and a half, phone calls generally didn't make Cas and Aiden feel better about Dean not being around. Dean had promised he would be home in time for Christmas but it was the 15th already. "How about today we decorate the house?" Cas asked the four year old.

"Yeah, then when Daddy home it be Christmas." Aiden smiled happily. Cas smiled and put Aiden on the floor, the young boy ran upstairs to get himself changed while Cas finished his coffee. "I ready papa."Aiden shouted as he ran down the stairs, Cas laughed. They headed out of the door, Aiden got into Cas' car while he locked up the house. They went to the nearest department store, Cas took Aiden's hand and they walked around for a bit looking for a Christmas tree. They got a Christmas tree and decorations first then they headed back to the car to go to a grocery store to buy a lot of food. It was lunch time by the time they returned home so Cas made Aiden some lunch and set him in front of the TV. Aiden watched TV while Cas began to put the tree together, Cas had decided to buy a fake tree so that they wouldn't have too much cleaning up to do. 

"I help with rest of house!" Aiden said jumping down off the sofa. Cas chuckled again. They spent the rest of the day decorating the house, except Cas and Dean's room because Aiden isn't allowed in their room (Not because of dirty reasons but him not being allowed in their room was a plus for those reasons) Cas made Aiden some tea then got him ready for a bath before bed. The phone began to ring while Aiden was getting changed into his pyjama's.

"Hello?" Cas said answering the phone. 

 _Hey baby,_  A voice answered. Cas' face broke out into a smile.

"Hi Dean." Cas said lovingly, he heard Dean chuckle softly over the phone.

 _What did you and Aiden do today?,_  Dean asked his tone affectionate.

"We did some shopping. He misses you. So do I." Cas said quietly.

_I know, baby. I miss you too. I'll be home for Christmas I promise._

"Good." Cas said smiling. Aiden ran down the stairs looking for his papa. 

"Who you talk to, Papa?" Aiden asked curiously. 

"Daddy." Cas said smiling. Aiden's face broke out in a wide grin.

"I please talk Daddy on phone?" Aiden asked. Cas nodded and handed Aiden the phone. "Daddy!" Aiden shouted happily down the phone.

_Hey buddy. How are you?_

"I good, Daddy. When Daddy home?" Aiden asked.

_Soon, Aiden. I'll be home for Christmas. You look after your Papa for me ok?_

"I will, Daddy. I promise." Aiden replied.

_Good boy. Goodnight, Aiden._

"Nigh nigh Daddy. I love you." Aiden said quietly then he passed the phone back to Cas. 

"Go and wait in bed for Papa." Cas said, Aiden nodded and ran upstairs to his room. "You better be here for Christmas, Dean."

_I will, baby, I swear. I wouldn't miss Christmas. I miss you._

"I miss you too. I love you, Dean." Cas said clutching onto the phone wishing it was Dean. 

_I love you too, baby. I'll be home soon._

* * *

Cas believed that for a while but then it got too close to Christmas to believe that anymore.

"Daddy home soon?" Aiden asked on the 23rd.

"Let's hope so." Cas said sadly. "Come on Aiden time for bed." Cas got Aiden ready for bed and as usual the phone began to ring.

"Hello?" Cas said.

 _Hey baby._  Dean answered as usual.

"Hello Dean." Cas replied his voice cold.

_Why so cold, Cas?_

"Maybe because it's one day until Christmas and you still aren't home." Cas said angrily.

_Baby I told you I'll be home for Christmas and I will._

As usual Aiden appeared.

"I please talk to Daddy?" He asked politely.

"Not today Aiden. Go and wait for me upstairs please." Cas said softly, Aiden nodded sadly and ran upstairs to his room. 

_Why won't you let him talk to me Cas?_

"Because you'll just tell him lies about how you'll be home soon and you won't be home soon, will you?" Cas said crossing his arms over his chest.

_Cas I will be home soon._

"Dean you have been saying that all month, forgive me if I don't believe you." Cas said. 

_Cas can I talk to my son please?_

"I don't think that's a good idea." 

_Cas come on. Please I just want to talk to Aiden._

"Dean please. You have been telling us both that you'll be home soon all month. While Aiden may still believe you, I have honestly given up hope of you being home for Christmas and I don't want Aiden to be disappointed when he wakes up on Christmas day and you aren't there. And I will honestly break my heart and his if you aren't there, Dean." Cas said tears welling up in his eyes.

 _Cas, baby, I will be home. I promise, I will be home for Christmas._  

"Whatever, Dean." Cas said wiping his eyes.

_I love you, baby._

"Bye Dean." Cas said then he put the phone down before saying goodnight to Aiden.

The next day, the 24th, Aiden noticed Cas was very sad, he constantly had tears in his eyes and spoke in a sad tone.

"Papa, you ok?" Aiden asked his father as they sat on the sofa watching Christmas movies. 

"No Aiden, I'm not." Cas said, Aiden frowned and threw his arms around Cas' neck. 

"It's ok Papa, Daddy still loves you, I love you too." Aiden said quietly, Cas chuckled sadly and wrapped his arms around Aiden's small waist. When Aiden went to bed there was no phone call like there was every other night, Cas sat on the sofa sobbing an hour after Aiden had gone to bed, sure he was angry at Dean but he still missed his husband. Cas waited for the phone to ring for hours after Aiden went to bed but the longer he waited the more he sobbed as it became more likely he wouldn't hear from Dean. Cas woke up at 10:30pm to headlights passing the living room window, he stayed still confused. He heard keys in the lock and he looked at the door in disbelief. Dean stepped through the door, Cas jumped up and ran to Dean, he jumped into Dean's arms and flung his arms around Dean's neck. 

"You fucking dick." Cas whispered nuzzling his face into Dean's neck. Dean picked up his bag then turned to lock the front door, he turned of the lights then walked upstairs with Cas. He poked his head around Aiden's door to check on the boy before heading to his and Cas' room. Dean sat down on their bed with Cas on his lap, he gently stroked Cas' back. 

"That was cutting it fucking close, Dean." Cas whispered.

"I know baby. I'm so sorry." Dean said softly. Cas looked up at Dean and Dean's heart broke at the tear tracks on his husbands face. "Oh baby." Dean wrapped his arms around Cas and held him tightly. 

"You didn't call today." Cas said.

"I wanted to surprise you. I'm sorry I didn't call you." Dean explained. Dean put his hand on Cas' jaw gently and guided his face to look at him. "I love you." Dean said then he gently kissed Cas. 

"I love you too." Cas murmured against Dean's lips. Dean slowly laid down then he rolled over so he was hovering over his husband, they exchanged gentle loving kisses the only sounds in the room was their heavy breathing and the soft, wet sound of their lips pressing together and parting. 

"I missed you so much Dean." Cas mumbled looking into Dean's green eyes. 

"I missed you too baby." Dean replied affectionately. 

"I need to put the presents under the tree." Cas said. Dean gently pressed his lips to Cas' briefly then got up.

"It's ok, baby, I got it." Dean said then he walked out of the room quietly with the bag of presents in hand. Cas sat on the bed quietly watching the door. 10 minutes later Dean returned and shut their bedroom door before laying down on their bed, he pulled Cas over to straddle him and then put his hand on the back of Cas' head to pull him down for a kiss. Dean gently ran his tongue along Cas' lips and when Cas opened his mouth he slid his tongue into his husbands mouth, they kissed passionately for a long time and soon Dean started to get hard. Dean looked at Cas lovingly, he slid his hands down Cas' body to pull off his shirt slowly, he leant up and kissed Cas again. Cas pulled off Dean's shirt and ran his hands up Dean's abs and chest, Dean rolled over again and slid down Cas' body to slide his trousers off then he pulled off his own trousers. Dean smiled at his husband softly then leant down to kiss Cas again, he kissed his way down to Cas' neck to gently suck and nip a mark there. Cas moaned quietly and tangled his fingers into Dean's short hair, holding him to his neck. Dean ran his hands down Cas' waist and began to gently rocked down onto Cas, who again moaned quietly. Dean slid down Cas' boxers and the his own before moving back between Cas' legs, who spread his legs wider for Dean. Dean reached into the bedside table to pull out the lube, he poured some on his fingers then circled his fingers around Cas' hole gently. Dean pushed his fingers into Cas slowly, the man beneath him moaned quietly as he bent down to kiss Cas lovingly while he slowly fingered Cas open to swallow any moans coming from the blue eyed man. When Cas was ready Dean pulled away from Cas to lube up his dick, he slowly pushed into his lover, Cas wrapped his legs around Dean's waist and pulled the older man down over him so they could press their lips together as Dean began to thrust into Cas, slowly but hard. They kissed sensually for a while then the pleasure became to much so they broke apart but kept their foreheads pressed together as they looked into each others eyes, Dean looked at the pleasure on Cas' face as he thrust into him particularly hard, Dean closed his eyes in pleasure then he pressed his lips to Cas' again. Cas moaned quietly as Dean began to suck on Cas' neck. Soon the pleasure became too much for Cas and he came over their stomachs, Dean moaned at the feeling of Cas clenching around him and he came deep inside of Cas. 

"I am sorry, baby." Dean whispered as he pressed a light kiss to Cas' lips before getting up to get a wet flannel to clean them off.

"I know Dean. But you're home for Christmas." 

* * *

 

Dean and Castiel were woken up early Christmas morning to banging on their bedroom door.

"Papa, papa wake up! Christmas!" Aiden shouted through the door.

"I'm up, Aiden. Give me a minute." Cas called back sleepily. The little boy squealed happily and ran down the stairs. "I want to surprise him, walk down after me?" Dean nodded and smiled lovingly at his husband, Dean leant forward and pressed his lips to Cas' gently.

"I love you." Dean mumbled lovingly. 

"I love you too." Cas replied then he got up and dressed as did Dean. Cas walked downstairs to find his son waiting patiently on the sofa in the living room. 

"Hey Aiden. I have something for you." Cas said softly. Aiden turned around to look at his papa confused. Dean stepped into the living room and Aiden's face broke out in a wide smile.

"Daddy!" Aiden shouted happily, he scrambled off the sofa and ran into his daddy's arms. "I miss daddy." Aiden murmured against Dean's neck. Dean sat down on the sofa with Aiden on his lap, Cas curled into Dean's side and Dean wrapped his arm around Cas' waist his other arm holding Aiden. The small family sat in happy silence for 20 minutes before Aiden remembered what day it was. "Daddy? Papa? Can open presents?" Aiden asked, his parents nodded happily. Aiden jumped up and started to rip open his presents while Dean and Cas watched their son. Cas looked at Dean and snuggled closer to his husband.

Cas thought this Christmas was great, Dean was home, his son was happy. This is all what he wanted at Christmas.


End file.
